Pretty Fly For a Dead Guy
by Fried-chan
Summary: Crossover Buffy und Hellsing. Buffy rastet aus und will alle Vampire der Erde ausrotten. Spike, Alucard und Alexander Anderson sind dagegen...
1. Prolog

_Fridschn the Great® proudly presents:_

_A Friederike-Sarah-Lisa Production_

_Based on the ideas of Friederike, Sarah and Lisa_

_Fridschn the Great® doesn't get any money for writing the story_

_Characters belong to Fridschn the Great® or the owners of „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Hellsing"and „The Lord of the Rings". _

CROSSOVER BUFFY, HELLSING & LORD OF THE RINGS

**PRETTY FLY – FOR A DEAD GUY**

**Vorwort **

Dieses Crossover ist all jenen gewidmet, die die Vampire in Mittelerde vermissen. Außerdem allen Spike-, Hellsing- und Herr der Ringe- Fans. Und natürlich James Marsters, Viggo Mortensen, den (japanischen) Originalstimmen von Alucard und Alexander Anderson (Alucard: George Nakata; Alexander: Nachi Nozawa). Wir lieben euch!!

Dies ist eine sehr ernste Geschichte und voll von pädagogisch wertvollen Inhalten. Also behandelt uns mit dem uns gebührenden Respekt!

Besondere Kommentare von den Gründern können nun abgegeben werden! Applaus für Sarah: „_Heavy Metal_"Und nun Lisa: „_My Masta!!_" Und zuletzt noch Friederike: „_Alucard is my Fressmobil!_"

Dankeschön!!

Bevor wir anfangen, noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Sarah und Laura sind Schwestern. Bei Fragen (Oder auch bei Spenden, Liebeserklärungen, Heiratsanträgen, Plattenvertragswünschen und Filmrollenangeboten) aller Art wendet euch an die Autoren.

****

**Prolog**

Sarah, Lisa, Friederike und Laura waren Schülerinnen eines Gymnasiums mit Namen Höllenberg. Es begab sich, dass sie, wie in jeder Pause, in der Raucherhalle standen und sich unterhielten. Laura erzählte zum hundertfünfzigsten Mal, dass sie irgendwann Mittelerde finden und dann Aragorn mitbringen würde. Lisa und Friederike planten gerade erneut ihre Zukunft in England, als ein lauter Knall ertönte und dann verkündete eine Lautsprecher allen Schülern des Höllenberg-Gymnasiums: „Hiermit haben alle Schüler ihr Abitur. Und jetzt verpisst euch, wir wollen euch nie wieder sehen."

So kam es also, dass Sarah, Lisa, Friederike und Laura sich aufmachten, um den Rest ihres eigentlichen Schullebens irgendwo sinnlos zu vergeuden. Sie reisten getrennt fort und lebten zwei Jahre fern vom Höllenberg. Und hier beginnt unsere Geschichte.


	2. Out of Sunnydale

**1. Kapitel Out of Sunnydale**

Spike und Sarah waren die gefürchtetsten Vampire in ganz Sunnydale und der Umgebung. Nichts und niemand war vor ihnen sicher und sie waren sehr glücklich. Sarah war vor zwei Jahren in Sunnydale aufgetaucht und hatte Spike sofort in ihren Bann gerissen. Der hatte sie schließlich gebissen und sie in einen der Seinigen verwandelt. Seitdem waren sie ein Paar und verloren nie die Freude am ihrem grausamen Untoten-Dasein (Preisfrage: Was meint das Word-Wörterbuch damit, wenn es mir „Untüten-Dasein" vorschlägt?). Buffy, eine eifersüchtige und einfältige Vampirjägerin, hatte drei Monate lang versucht, Spike und Sarah zum Guten zu bekehren und ihnen einzureden, sie seien doch gar nicht für einander geschaffen und sollten sich besser trennen. Doch Spike und Sarah wussten genau, dass alles, was Buffy erzählte, wenn der Tag/ die Nacht lang war, nicht besonders intelligent war.

Spike und Sarah hätten so glücklich sein können, für alle Zeit, wenn nicht alles anders gekommen wäre.

Sarah hatte sich vor Lachen weggeschmissen, als sie es erfahren hatte. Dawn, die kleine Schwester von Buffy, war von einem Vampir umgebracht worden. Buffy hatte das nicht ganz so lustig gefunden. In all ihrer Wut und ihrer Trauer hatte sie den Verstand verloren und sie verkündete lallend mit einem Lautsprecher (Der Lautsprecher hat eine tiefe Parabel-Bedeutung!) in ganz Sunnydale: „ICH SCHWÖRE, DASS ICH JEDEN EINZELNEN VAMPIR AUF DIESER ERDE AUSROTTEN WERDE!!"Und sie schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Sie baute sich alle möglichen Apparaturen und andere Werkzeuge zur Erleichterung ihrer Aufgabe. Und die Blutsaugerbevölkerung in Sunnydale nahm wirklich rapide ab. Spike und Sarah waren wenig beeindruckt. Sie achteten einfach darauf, sich in Spikes Gruft zu verstecken, denn in ihrer Geisteskrankheit hatte Buffy vergessen, auf dem Friedhof nach Vampiren zu suchen. Und schon bald hatten sie einen extrem ungebetenen Gast in ihrer Gruft. Das war der Vampir Angel. Seine Hässlichkeit wurde nur noch von seiner Dämlichkeit übertroffen. Spike und Sarah legten ihn in Ketten, denn irgendwie kam er ihnen gerade recht. Sie trafen gerade letzte Vorbereitungen, nach England zu reisen. Sie wussten, dass Buffy Sunnydale verlassen hatte, um in London zu beginnen, die englischen Vampire auszurotten. In London lebte ein alter Kumpel von ihnen. Sie hatten schon seit längerem vorgehabt, ihn zu besuchen. Und nun konnten sie die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, den befreundeten Vampir zu besuchen und ihn gleichzeitig vor der irren Buffy zu warnen. Also packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen, banden sie auf Angels Rücken und brachen auf.

Da man munkelte, dass Buffy sich ein Dreirad zum U-Boot umgebaut hatte, um nach England zu kommen, nahmen Sarah und Spike eine Autofähre, weil die bedeutend schneller sein würde. Und ohne Spikes Auto wollten sie auf keinen Fall das Land verlassen. Sie ernährten sich von den Passagieren an Bord und lachten über Angel, der sich wegen seiner Seele immer noch weigerte, Menschen zu attackieren.

Kurz vor der Küste von England hatten Sarah und Spike schließlich auch den Fährmann ausgesaugt. Das Schiff fuhr stur geradeaus und krachte auf den Steinstrand. Die Ausfahrtrampe senkte sich und johlend fuhren Spike und Sarah (mit Angel im Kofferraum) aus der Fähre hinaus. „WELCOME TO ENGLAND!!!" Spike drehte das Radio auf.

_„Wenn ich tot bin, dann sollst du tanzen!!!"_


	3. Masterschaft

**2. Kapitel Masterschaft**

„Master! Master!", rief Seras Victoria und hämmerte gegen die Tür zu den Gemächern des mächtigsten Vampirs alive. „Master, seid ihr da? So macht doch auf!!"Nach fünf Minuten tapferen Weiterhämmerns flog die Tür schließlich auf und Seras dachte zunächst, sie hätte sich im Zimmer geirrt, denn ein großer Mann mit wild zerzaustem schwarzen Haar lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Er hatte sich lediglich ein Betttuch um die Hüften gewickelt. (Gedankengänge: „Kein roter Mantel? Kein Hut? Aber ein Betttuch? ENRICO???") Dann erkannte sie doch ihren Master. Dieser starrte sie aus roten Augen vernichtend an. „Merkst du nicht, dass du störst, junge Polizistin?", knurrte er. „Ich bin beschäftigt!"

Seras verbeugte sich ein paar Mal. „Entschuldigung, Master Alucard! Aber Lady Integra-sama hat gesagt, ihr sollt beim nächsten Einsatz dabei sein! Und der beginnt jetzt!!"„Gefährlicher Einsatz oder 08/15?", erwiderte Alucard.

Seras sah ihn an. Seit wann stellte er solche Fragen? Sie schwenkte die Hand. „Integra-sama hat gesagt, es sei ein ganz normaler Einsatz."

„Dann sag ihr, ich habe keine Lust."Mit diesen Worten schlug Alucard ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Das Schloss klickte. Seras stand fassungslos vor der geschlossenen Tür. „Master?"

Anstelle einer Antwort hörte sie ein leises, knurrendes Lachen von Alucard, das aber offenbar nicht ihr galt und daraufhin verhaltenes Kichern, das sich sehr verdächtig weiblich anhörte.

Seras kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.

„Haaach, London, du schönste verregnete Stadt der Welt!!", seufzte Spike, als er das Auto in bemerkenswertem Tempo über die Tower Bridge lenkte. „Also hier irgendwo wohnt er...Jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch finden...", meinte Sarah. „Übrigens werden wir von der Polizei verfolgt, mein allerliebster Spike. Die haben wohl etwas gegen deinen Fahrstil."

Spike sah in den Rückspiegel. „Ach, echt? Na, so ein Pech!"Er schob eine Kassette mit der Aufschrift „Verfolgungsjagd-Musik"in das Autoradio. Spike und Sarah sprachen den Dialog am Anfang des ersten Liedes mit. („I love you, Honeybunny...")

Mit quietschenden Reifen bog Spike um die erste Kurve. „Festhalten, Honeybunny!", rief er begeistert. „Wir probieren jetzt meinen persönlichen Geheimtrick aus, um den alten Taugenichts zu finden!!"

Sirenen und Blaulicht folgten ihnen.

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, die Leiterin der Hellsing Organisation, die sich damit beschäftigte, alle Untoten in Britannien auszurotten, saß in ihrer Limousine und zog an ihrer Zigarre. Über ein Funkgerät sprach sie mit einem General. „Die Polizei hat uns soeben um Hilfe gebeten.", gab der General bekannt. „Ein junges Pärchen mit einem Mann im Kofferraum sind durch zu schnelles Fahren und anschließender Flucht aufgefallen und in einer Sackgasse gestellt worden. Natürlich sind es Vampire! Sie sind ziemlich wehrhaft und auch das Eintreffen unseres Einsatzteams dürfte nicht besonders erfolgreich sein! Das hier ist kein normaler Einsatz! Wir brauchen Alucard! Schicken sie ihn schnell her!"

„Lady Integra-sama! Mit Master Alucard stimmt etwas nicht! Er will nicht mit zum Einsatz!", schrie Seras Victoria aufgeregt und rannte Integra entgegen. Integra hatte soeben ihre Zigarre ausgedrückt und stand sofort aus der Limousine auf. „Was? Er muss sofort her, wir brauchen ihn sehr dringend bei einem anderen Einsatz!!"

Diesmal hämmerte Miss Hellsing persönlich an die Tür, Walter an ihrer Seite und Seras hinter sich. „Alucard, mach auf! Wenn du nicht sofort öffnest, dann öffne ich!!"

Keine Antwort.

„Na, schön!"Integra zog ihre Pistole und zerschoss das Türschloss. Die Tür schwang auf. Erstarrt stand Integra an der Türschwelle. Seras bemerkte, wie ihre Chefin erst schneeweiß und dann rot im Gesicht wurde. Rot vor Zorn. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich. Es war wie ein Urschrei:

„ **A L U C A A A R D ! ! ! ! ! "**

Walter lachte laut los. Integra kochte vor Wut. Seras blickte über ihre Schulter. Dort war Alucard. In seinem großen Sarg. Aber nicht allein.

War das nicht das Mädel, das kürzlich erst in die Hellsing Organisation eingetreten war? Das große Mädchen mit den Locken und dem schwarzen Mantel? Den schwarzen Mantel trug es gerade freilich nicht. Dafür Bissspuren am ganzen Körper. Ohne Zweifel von Eckzähnen.

Das Mädchen und Alucard schienen einigermaßen erschrocken zu sein.

Integra zitterte. Walter lachte immer noch. Seras war ausgesprochen entsetzt.

„Öh... Äh... Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht, Integra-sama!", begann Alucard. Walters Lachen schwoll an. Alucards Blick ruhte kurz auf ihm und wand sich dann wieder scheu seiner Herrin Integra zu. Diese starrte ihn an und es sah so aus, als wolle sie den Mund öffnen, um weiter zu schimpfen. „Na, gut!", warf Alucard schnell ein. „Es ist genauso, wie es aussieht! Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Master!"

Integra atmete dreimal tief ein und aus. Sie hatte ihre Fassung zurück. „Du wirst für einen Einsatz benötigt, Alucard. Drei Vampire. Zieh dich an und mach dich auf den Weg!", befahl Integra ruhig. „Sie auch, Miss Friederike!", fügte sie hinzu, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte davon. Seras wankte ihr seelisch zerschmettert hinterher. Walter hing immer noch in der Tür und warf sich vor Lachen hin und her.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf zu lachen, Walter!", sagte Alucard grinsend, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und bot Friederike auch eine an. „Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig!!"

„Doch, das ist es!", sagte Walter glucksend. „Dass Integra-sama sie im Bett mit einer angestellten Söldnerin erwischt und ausgerechnet bei einer traditionellen Bluttaufe, Alucard-sama!! Ich könnte mich kaputtlachen! Na ja, ich lasse sie jetzt aber lieber mal allein, damit Integra-sama nicht noch länger warten muss!"Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Alucard hielt ihn zurück. „Moment, ich habe noch eine kleine Bitte!"„Was denn?"„Bring bitte ab jetzt _zwei_ Blutkonserven statt einer!"„Aber natürlich, Alucard-sama! Jetzt möchte ich mich aber wirklich empfehlen. Viel Spaß beim Einsatz, Alucard- und Friederike-sama!"

Integra erwartete Alucard und Friederike mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck beim Einsatzort. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Vampire keine Freaks sind.", sagte sie. „Freaks wären nicht so mächtig!"

Alucard sah zum Schlachtfeld hinüber. Er sah den jungen Vampir mit den kurzen, blondgefärbten Haaren und dem langen Ledermantel. Er schaltete kunstvoll jeden einzelnen Soldaten von Hellsing aus, ohne ihn zu töten. Die Polizisten hatten nicht solches Glück gehabt. Ausgesaugt lagen sie auf einem Haufen. An der Seite des Vampirs kämpfte ein rotblondes Mädchen mit langen Haaren und einem Outfit, das dem des Blonden ähnelte. In der Ecke lag ein dritter Vampir. Er hatte dunkle Haare und schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

Alucard grinste breit. „Nein, das sind keine Freaks. Das sind echte Vampire."

Als Alucard an vorderster Front des Kampfgeschehens erschien, atmete der General erleichtert auf. „Alle Mann zurückziehen!", brüllte er und die Truppe gehorchte. Da stand Alucard vor dem blonden Vampir: Sein langer roter Mantel flatterte im Wind (vom Garten aus kann ich ihn sehn), der große rote Hut überschattete sein Gesicht und seine Augen waren von den gelben Gläsern seiner Brille verborgen.

„Siehst du, Sarah?", sagte Spike. „So findet man Alucard am schnellsten! Man greift einfach Cops an und saugt sie leer. Dann kommt die Hellsing Organisation und dann kommt Alucard!"

„Gut zu sehen, dass es dich noch gibt, blutjunges Vampirbaby Spike!", sagte Alucard.

„Wir wollten dich mal besuchen kommen, alter Sack Alucard!", erwiderte Spike.

Hinter Alucard trat Friederike hervor. Sie hatte unfassbar viele dunkle Locken und trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel. Als sie Sarah sah, quietschte sie begeistert auf. „SARAH! SÄNFTE MEINES LEBENS!!! Du bist es! Du bist es wirklich!"Die beiden Mädchen stürmten auf einander zu und fielen sich von blinkenden Sternchen und Herzchen umgeben in die Arme. Im Hintergrund ertönte feierlich der Hochzeitsmarsch von Mendelssohn. „Friederike! Friedsch!! Mein Augenstern! Mein Licht am Horizont!!! Du warst noch nie schöner als jetzt, angestrahlt vom silbernen Mondlicht!!!", rief Sarah verzückt und Friederike warf sich vor Sarah zu Boden, nahm ihre Hand und verkündete: „Sarah, ich liebe dich! Darum frage ich dich hier und jetzt: Willst du mich heiraten???"Sarah wischte sich Tränen der Rührung aus den Augen und hauchte: „Ja, Friedsch! Ich will!!!"„Du machst mich so glücklich!!!!!"

Spike und Alucard standen fassungslos daneben.

„Wir haben das immer noch perfekt drauf!", sagte Friederike stolz, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Knien. „Hat sich noch irgendetwas verändert, seit du mir den letzten Brief geschickt hast, in dem stand, dass du Vampir geworden bist?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, nichts besonderes. Aber... Was ist mit dir? Du siehst etwas anders aus! Bist du befördert worden? Deine Augen leuchten so... ähh... rot...!"„Jaah, ich... (räusper: Hier habe ich den Rest des Satzes gestrichen. Der Satz war... doof.) Na ja. Ich bin seit vorhin Vampir. Habe gerade eine echte, traditionelle, transsylvanische Bluttaufe hinter mir!", sagte Friederike und strahlte Sarah an. „Hey! Das ist ja toll!", rief Sarah gutgelaunt. „Und? Ist so eine Bluttaufe lustig?"„Oh, ja!", sagte Friederike. Alucard nickte zustimmend und stolz. Sarah musterte ihn genau. „Du bist also Alucard? Ich kenne dich nur durch lustige Telefonate... Und du maßt dir an, meinen Augenstern gebluttauft zu haben? Na, dann lass mal sehen..."Sarah zog ihm Hut und Brille vom Kopf. Sie marschierte ein paar Mal murmelnd um ihn herum und kam dann zum Schluss: „...Erster Eindruck: Du bist akzeptiert! Sieh bloß zu, dass sich der erste Eindruck nicht als falsch erweist! Sonst schicke ich dich höchstpersönlich zur Hölle!"

Gleichzeitig war Friederike damit beschäftigt, Spike zu umrunden. Dabei murmelte sie synchron zu Sarah den sinngemäß selben Text:

„Du bist also Spike? Ich kenne dich nur durch lustige Briefe von Sarah... Und du maßt dir an, die Sänfte meines Lebens gebissen zu haben? Na, dann lass mal sehen...

Outfit: Sehr gut.

Gesicht und Frisur: Sehr gut.

Körperbau: Sehr gut.

Stimme: Sehr gut.

Erster Eindruck: Du bist akzeptiert! Sieh bloß zu, dass sich der erste Eindruck nicht als falsch erweist! Sonst schicke ich dich höchstpersönlich zur Hölle!"

Sarah und Friederike schüttelten sich anschließend feierlich gegenseitig die Hände.

„Lasst uns einen trinken gehen!", sagte Spike.

„Was machen wir mit dem da?", fragte Alucard und wies auf Angel, der immer noch bewusstlos in der Ecke lag.

„Och, lass ihn einfach liegen!", sagte Spike.

Alucard hatte die Söldner der Hellsing Organisation, die vor der Sackgasse warteten, ziemlich schnell abgewimmelt. Bedeutend schwieriger stellte sich dies bei Integra heraus. Integra war immer noch sauer und das ließ sie Alucard auch spüren. „Erst lässt du dich von mir bei deiner Blutorgie mit einer meiner Söldnerinnen erwischen und dann soll ich dir auch noch die Erlaubnis erteilen, mit drei anderen Vampiren, unter denen auch besagte Söldnerin ist, durch die Kneipen Londons zu ziehen?"„Master! Erstens habt ihr das Schloss an meiner Tür zerschossen, als ihr uns erwischt habt und das konnte ich ja wohl nicht ahnen! Und zweitens werden wir auch keinen Ärger machen!", versuchte Alucard es weiter. Integra verschränkte die Arme. „Na, schön. Es geht mich ja eigentlich ohnehin nichts an, was du in deiner Freizeit machst. Ich werde das Schloss reparieren lassen. Einen zweiten Sarg scheint ihr aber ja offensichtlich nicht zu brauchen."Integra betätigte den Fensterheber an der Limousine und der Wagen brauste davon.

„Hurra! Sie ist immer noch sauer! Und es hat sie überhaupt nicht interessiert, dass Sarah und Spike die Polizisten umgebracht haben. Die hat nur ein Problem mit Friederike und mir!!", sagte Alucard.

„Wuähähähähähähääää!!!!", lachte Spike. „Ihr habt euch von eurer _Chefin_ bei der Bluttaufe erwischen lassen? Hahahahahahaaaa!"

„Ja, los, streu noch Salz in die Wunden!! Wir hatten trotzdem Spaß!!!!!!", motzte Alucard.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Sarah.

„Wir könnten erst einmal Lisa abholen gehen!", sagte Friederike. „Ich weiß, wo sie jetzt wohnt!"

„Kommt _er_ dann auch mit??", erkundigte sich Alucard und zählte die Silbermunition im Magazin seiner riesigen Pistole.

„Versuch bitte nicht gleich wieder, ihn umzubringen, Meister!", sagte Friederike. „Lisas Mann, nein, Verlobter ist dummerweise Alucards Erz- aber Lieblingsfeind.", erklärte sie Sarah und Spike.

„Verlobter? Ich lach mich kaputt! Wer ist es? Wann heiraten sie?", fragte Sarah.

„Sie heiraten morgen. Er ist ehemaliger Paladin. Für Lisa musste er allerdings aus der Kirche austreten und ist seitdem freier Vampirjäger. Er heißt Alexander Anderson(g)."

„Aha!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	4. ExPaladin

**3. Kapitel Ex-Paladin**

Sarah, Friederike, Spike und Alucard standen breit grinsend auf der Fußmatte, als Friederike den Klingelknopf von Lisa und Alexander Andersons Wohnung drückte. Sie hörten gedämpftes Schreien von innen: „Nein, Alexander, leg die Kurzschwerter wieder weg! Das Messer auch! Das werden schon keine Vampire sein!"Lisa öffnete die Tür und sah vier Paar blitzend weiße Eckzähne. Sie erstarrte kurz und rief dann: „Alexander, bleib mal kurz im Wohnzimmer, das sind Freunde vor mir und sie sollen sich nicht sofort erschrecken! Äh, ich stelle sie dir gleich vor!!"Lisa hatte lange braune Haare und sie schien mit Vorbereitungen für die morgige Hochzeit beschäftigt zu sein, denn sie trug eine Schürze mit kleinen Herzchen und der Aufschrift „I Didn't Cook"drauf. Sie senkte die Stimme, nahm aber nicht ohne Begeisterung Friederike und Sarah in den Arm. „Hallo Friedsch, wer hat dir erlaubt, dich beißen zu lassen, hallo Alucard, wer hat dir erlaubt, Friedsch zu beißen, hallo Sarah, was machst du denn hier, ich dachte, du wärst in Sunnydale und wer ist das, doch nicht etwa Spike; das ist ja toll, dass ihr vorbeikommt, ihr seid natürlich auf die Hochzeit morgen eingeladen; kommt rein, ich muss nur Alexander vorher noch schnell erklären, wer ihr seid und dass ihr nicht böse seid (und ihn davon abhalten, Alucard ein Messer in den Magen zu rammen), bis gleich, zieht euch doch schon mal die Mäntel aus."

„War das jetzt _ein_ Satz?", fragte Spike überwältigt.

„Ja. Sie ist aufgeregt.", sagte Friederike. „Bitte, Master Alucard, steck die Pistole weg! Du sollst Alexander jetzt nicht töten! So viel Spaß das auch macht!! Er heiratet morgen Lisa! Und er ist cool, groß und gutaussehend! Verabredet euch und bringt euch übermorgen um!"

Man konnte Lisas Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer hören: „Alexander, hör zu! Ich möchte, dass du mir deine Waffen gibst! Du sollst Alucard jetzt nicht töten! Ich weiß, dass er dein Lieblingsfeind ist, na und? Wir heiraten morgen und er ist eingeladen! Und er ist cool, groß und gutaussehend! Verabredet euch und bringt euch übermorgen um! Also: Draußen steht Besuch: Friederike, Alucard, meine alte Freundin Sarah und ihr Freund Spike. Du wirst keinen von ihnen töten, so vampirig sie auch sein mögen! Okay?? Jetzt gib mir deine Waffen!"

Lisa verließ das Wohnzimmer mit einem Arm voll glänzender Waffen und stapelweise Papier. Dann winkte sie die vier Vampire heran. „Kommt rein! Friedsch, ist Alucard brav? Gut!"

Sie betraten das geschmackvoll eingerichtete Wohnzimmer. Alexander Anderson berührte mit seinem blonden Wuschelkopf fast die 3 Meter hohe Decke. Seine leuchtend grünen Augen musterten die Gäste einzeln. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Alexander Anderson, ehemaliger Paladin des Vatikans. Jetzt Vampirjäger. Nett, sie kennen zu lernen, Spike.", sagte er. Dann reichte er auch Sarah höflich die Hand. „Es ist mir eine Freude, sie endlich einmal zu sehen, Sarah. Lisa hat mir schon viel über sie erzählt. Ich merke mir eure Gesichter und werde mich bemühen, euch in Zukunft nicht anzugreifen. Lisas Freunde sind auch meine Freunde. _Bis auf **den** da, selbstverständlich._", er wies auf Alucard und sie grinsten sich in unverhohlenem Einverständnis gegenseitig breit an. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Schweinepriester!", sagte Alucard gutgelaunt.

Alexander schüttelte nun freundschaftlich Friederikes Hand. „Ich begrüße natürlich auch dich, Friedsch. Danke übrigens für das Rezept von... äh... häh???"Er starrte in ihre Augen. Dann fühlte er ihren Puls. Um ganz sicherzugehen besah er sich noch ihre Zähne. „Ach, du Scheiße!!", fluchte er. „Alucard, du Drecksvieh! Hatte ich dir nicht verboten, Friederike zu beißen?"

Alucard lachte. „Hast du gedacht, du könntest mir etwas befehlen, du Trottel? War erstklassiges Blut. Vollmundig im Geschmack... Leckerer geht's gar nicht mehr! Außerdem ein guter Jahrgang und..."

„Erspar mir das!", unterbrach ihn Alexander. „Du verdammtes Fledermausvieh hast sie doch bestimmt nicht einmal vorher gefragt!!"

„Oh, doch!", erwiderte Alucard. „Sie wollte es so! Schade, was? Habe ich dich jemals deswegen gerügt, dass dich mit Lisa verlobt hast?"

„Ja, hast du!", schnauzte Alexander. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich unmöglich so grausam sein könnte, Lisa fürs ganze Leben an mich zu binden! Du hast mir gesagt, dass sie dir ganz furchtbar leid täte und dass ich sie bestimmt unter Drogen gesetzt hätte, um ihr ein „Ja"zu entlocken!"

Alucard (überrascht): „Hast du etwa nicht?"

Alexander (empört): „Nein! Sie hat frei entschieden!! Lisa liebt mich!"

Alucard (bestätigt): „Na, also! Friedsch hat auch frei entschieden! Sie liebt mich nämlich auch, ...denke ich mal!"

Alexander (bestürzt/entnervt): „Denkst du mal???"

Alucard (achselnzuckend): „Na ja, ich habe sie noch nie gefragt... Moment kurz. Friedsch? Liebst du mich ?"

Friederike: „Ja!"

Alucard (erfreut): „Oh, danke! Ich dich auch, Friedsch! Siehst du, Alexander?"

Alexander: „Zu was für einem Schluss kommen wir jetzt?"

Alucard: „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß sowieso nicht mehr, was ich überhaupt sagen wollte."

Spike: „Gehen wir einen trinken?"

---

Einige Zeit später saßen sie in einem kleinen Pub und betranken sich mit allerlei Zeugs. Hauptsache, es war kein englisches Bier. (_Bloody_ Mary, huarr, huarr, 5 Euro in die schlechte Wortwitzkasse...)

„Wir hatten ursprünglich sogar einen Grund, hierher zu kommen und Alucard zu besuchen!", verkündete Spike schließlich. „Eine verrückte Vampirjägerin ist aus Sunnydale ausgebüxt, um alle Vampire der Welt umzubringen. Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher und unberechenbar. Wir sind gekommen, um euch zu warnen."

„Oh, danke!", sagte Friederike.

„Morgen ist erst einmal Hochzeit", sagte Alexander. „Da kommt der halbe Vatikan zu Besuch und halb Sterzenbach. Da hat eine irre Vampirjägerin nichts zu suchen. Und außerdem bin ich voll dagegen, dass jemand die Vampire ausrotten will und das nicht ich bin. Nieder mit ihr!"

„Wir warten einfach, bis sie hier ist und hau'n sie dann kaputt!", sagte Alucard und kippte seinen elften Wodka.

---

Später zogen sie singend durch die Straßen. Aus fünf Pubs waren sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit rausgeflogen (und rumpöbeln durften sie nicht, hatte Alucard doch schließlich Integra versprochen) und jetzt war sowieso alles geschlossen. Lisa, Sarah und Friederike stützten sich aufeinander und spielten erst „Ein Hut, ein Stock..."- Weil sie dabei aber immer umfielen, stiegen sie auf „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst"um. Im Hintergrund grölten Spike, Alexander und Alucard die britische Nationalhymne. Bei „...God save the Queen!!!"wurde Spike von einem Blumentopf getroffen und daraufhin ließen sie das Singen bleiben. Dann brachten sie Lisa und Alexander nach Hause, weil die immerhin noch heiraten wollten und Lisa bot Sarah und Spike an, bei ihnen zu übernachten. Also wankten Friederike und Alucard allein zur Hellsing-Residenz.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	5. Ich liebe Hochzeiten!

_Kurz noch ein Disclaimer: Vorkommende Charaktere (Und Zitate), die den vorherigen Disclaimern nicht unterstehen und nicht mir gehören, gehören nicht mir. Das macht Sinn. _

**4. Kapitel Ich liebe Hochzeiten, Drinks für alle!!**

„Huärr, huärr!", sagte Friederike, als Alucard am nächsten Morgen die Umkleidekabine verließ, um sich zu präsentieren. Selbstverständlich hatte Integra von der Hochzeit erfahren, sich selbst auch eingeladen und Alucard und Friederike dazu gezwungen, sich etwas feierliches zum Anziehen zu kaufen. Zwar fanden die beiden persönlich ihre Mäntel mehr als nur feierlich, aber Integra ließ nicht locker. Sie hatte sie in einen teuren Laden geschleppt und warf ihnen nun im Minutentakt Anzüge und Kleider vor die Füße.

Friederike hatte sich noch nicht ganz vom Anblick Alucards im rosa Streifenanzug, der wohl wieder eine Racheaktion Integras gewesen war, erholt, da bekam sie Gesellschaft. „Ach, Sarah! Du hier?"

„Hochzeit halt! Wir haben nichts ordentliches zum Anziehen! Also haben wir schnell einen reichen Sack ausgeraubt und schon kann's losgeh'n!", sagte Sarah, die Spike hinter sich her schleifte.

Es war überwältigend, wie gut Alucard in Anzügen aussah. Friederike rollte sich vor Begeisterung im Laden hin und her und walzte die anderen Kunden platt. Spike in Anzügen zu sehen war gewöhnungsbedürftig für Sarah, doch nach dieser Gewöhnungsphase half sie Friederike beim Kundenzermalmen. Alucard kaufte schließlich einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und rotem Halsdingnsteil (so ein Tuch, keine Krawatte). Spike kaufte einen schicken weißen Anzug, den Sarah ihm ausgesucht hatte. Im Gegenzug suchte Spike ihr ein wunderschönes rotes Kleid aus, das den anderen (plattgewalzten) Kunden einen Applaus hervorlockte.

Alucard durfte in der Vorauswahl, die Integra getroffen hatte, nach einem Kleid für Friederike suchen und obwohl sie heulte und sich wehrte, wurde sie dazu gezwungen, ein schwarzes Abendkleid zu kaufen.

Integra nickte selbstzufrieden beim Anblick Friederikes Tränen und dann brachen sie zur Hochzeit auf.

---

Lisa hatte ziemlich viel Arbeit damit gehabt, Alexander von seinem Kater zu kurieren. Mit einem Eimer voll eiskaltem Wasser hatte sie es dann schließlich geschafft und die letzten Vorbereitungen konnten getroffen werden. Ihre persönlichen Hausdiener erledigten alles und Lisa konnte noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf die Gästeliste werfen, bevor sie sich in ihr Hochzeitskleid werfen musste.

„Lass mal sehen... Eingeladene Gäste:

Alucard;

Friederike S.;

Spike;

Sarah M.;

Familie Anderson;

Familie E.

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing;

Seras Victoria;

Walter Ddollneazz;

Peter Fargason;

Diverse subversive Schriftgelehrte;

Enrico Stivaletti, wer hat den denn eingeladen? Der ist doch längst tot, oder??;

Simon, der Sadozäische Ochse;

Steadler... der kann nicht kommen, der sitzt noch im Knast!;

Der Schöne Bernard;

Der halbe Vatikan;

Ein paar Jungs von der Iscariot Organisation (da gehörte Alexander mal zu);

Halb Sterzenbach;

Pro Forma: Laura, die ist aber verschollen, kommt also voraussichtlich nicht;

Käpt'n Jack Sparrow (er liebt Hochzeiten);

Freunde aus Waldbröl, Morsbach und Umgebung;

Ansonsten ist jeder eingeladen, der ein akzeptables Geschenk mitbringt."

Lisa legte die Gästeliste beiseite und begab sich zum Umkleideraum, wo die Dienerinnen ihr das Hochzeitskleid anlegten.

Alexander war sehr aufgeregt und ging mit einem Diener noch einmal den Ablauf durch. „Also, ich sage einfach „Ja!"? Und das war alles? Ja? Und dann der Ring und dann die Braut küssen..."„Vorher sollten sie den Schleier entfernen!", riet der Diener. „Ah, gut!", sagte Alexander. „Wie viel Uhr ist denn jetzt?"„Sie haben noch eine halbe Stunde, wie gut, dass die Kirche gleich nebenan ist!!"

---

Die Kirche war inzwischen schon voll mit Gästen. Alucard, Spike, Friederike und Sarah durften ganz vorne sitzen. Sie hatten in weiser Voraussicht ein paar Packungen Taschentücher mitgenommen, weil sie alle so nah am Wasser gebaut hatten. Der halbe Vatikan hatte sich überall verteilt und unterhielt sich mit Halb Sterzenbach. Integra prügelte sich mit dem Boss der Iscariot Organisation Enrico.

Schließlich gebot der Priester mit erhobenen Händen Ruhe.

---

Die Hochzeit konnte beginnen.

Vorne vor dem Altar stand Alexander in einem feinen Anzug, der für ihn maßgeschneidert worden war (Das hatte ganz schön viel gekostet, waren immerhin fast 23 km² Stoff...). Sein Vater, ein kleiner Schotte, klopfte ihm noch einmal ermutigend auf die Schulter. Das Orchester begann den Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen und der Brautvater führte die strahlende Braut herein: In einem traumhaften weißen Kleid schritt Lisa, die glückliche und wunderschöne Braut, würdevoll über den Teppich im Mittelgang der Kirche zum Altar hin. Ihr langer Schleier wurde von kleinen, putzigen Mädchen getragen. Die zweite Packung Taschentücher wurde geöffnet (Die erste war vorher zum Verbinden von Integras und Enricos Verletzungen gebraucht worden.). Dann standen sich Alexander und Lisa gegenüber. Der Priester lächelte beide wohlwollend an und begann:

„Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um der Vermählung dieses jungen Paares beizuwohnen... bla, bla, bla..."

Auf dem Boden vor der ersten Sitzreihe häuften sich die durchnässten Taschentücher. Der Priester kam zum Finale:

„...und sollte jemand etwas gegen die Hochzeit dieser beiden vorzubringen haben, so soll er jetzt sprechen, oder für immer schweigen!"

„**EINSPRUCH!!!!**" Das Kirchentor wurde aufgerissen und hereingerannt kam keuchend:

„Shrek???!!!!", brüllte Sarah, die sich gerade Tränen der Rührung aus den Augen wischte.

„Oh, tschuldigung, das war nur so ein Reflex!!!", sagte Shrek peinlich verlegen, schlich sich hinaus und schloss leise das Tor hinter sich.

Der Priester musste sich kurz sammeln, bevor er fortfahren konnte:

„Alexander Anderson, willst du die hier anwesende Lisa E. zu deinem angetrauten Eheweib nehmen, sie lieben und sie ehren, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" „JA!", verkündete Alexander begeistert und stolz, dass er seinen Text nicht vergessen hatte.

„Lisa E., willst du den hier anwesenden Alexander Anderson zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ihn ehren, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"„JA, ICH WILL!!", sagte Lisa.

„So erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau! Tauscht die Ringe!!"

Friederike schnäuzte sich die Nase. „Hach, ist das mitreißend!"

Alexander und Lisa steckten sich gegenseitig die Trauringe an die Finger.

„Alexander Anderson, sie dürfen die Braut Lisa Anderson jetzt küssen!"

Lisas Mutter, Friederike, Sarah, Spike und Alucard brachen in lautes, synchrones Schluchzen aus.

---

Als das Brautpaar die Kirche verließ, warfen Friederike und Sarah mit wachsender Begeisterung mit Reis und Blumen herum und nachdem der Fotograf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft ausreichend fotografiert hatte, zogen die mehr oder weniger menschlichen Menschenmassen in Richtung Büfett, also zu Lisas und Alexanders Haus, davon. Friederike, Sarah, Alucard und Spike entfernten sich gen Alkoholausschank, um dem Brautpaar Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Dann kam jemand, der zwar auf der Gästeliste stand, mit dem aber niemand gerechnet hatte.

„**Hallihallo! Was habe ich verpasst? Ich bin's Laura!!**"

---

Laura stürmte auf Lisa zu, im Schlepptau hatte sie jemanden, der verdächtig nach Waldläufer aussah. „Mist, die Zeremonie ist schon vorbei! Ha, du hast wohl nicht mit mir gerechnet, was?"

„Laura?", fragten Sarah und Friederike ungläubig und starrten sie entsetzt an. Laura sah sie an und schien zu grübeln. „Was, wer seid ihr denn? Oh, huch! Friedsch und Sarah! Was habt ihr denn da an? Man erkennt euch ja gar nicht!!"

„Wo hast du den Aragorn da her?", fragte Sarah und deutete auf den Waldläufer.

„Ha! Ich hatte eben doch Recht! Ich habe euch immer gesagt, dass ich Mittelerde irgendwann finden würde! Und hier ist der Beweis!"

Bevor sie auf diese Überraschung einen trinken konnten, gab es einen fürchterlichen Krach und etwas störte die Feier. Es war Buffy.

„Igitt!", sagte Friederike.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


End file.
